Sabrina The Teenage Witch
by nickelheart
Summary: What would of happen after the last episode of Sabrina the Teenage Witch. When Sabrina ended up with Harvey on his motorcycle drove off.


Sabrina The Teenage Witch By nickelheart

Sabrina decides to tell her fiancée that he is not her soul mate. She runs out of the church.

Rides off with Harvey on his motorcycle wearing her wedding dress. I knew it. How sweet is it Sabrina found her soul mate her aunt ,"Hilda said.

They drove off to make there wonderful life together. They decide to get married. So they decided they needed to find a way to plan the wedding.

They got the wedding ready and everyone comes to the wedding. Then the day came for the wedding and Sabrina's dad takes her down the isle.

Sabrina shows off her beautiful wedding dress when she walks down the isle. Harvey is so surprised how beautiful Sabrina is and cries.

" After the wedding they had their reception party at the Town hall. ''Sabrina said'' They danced the night away.

Harvey and Sabrina had a hard night having fun at the reception party so the decided that they needed to get there life situated.

They moved into Sabrina's aunts house. Her aunts were moved out some were else in the other realm.

Her aunts were so happy she got married, but they were sad because she left. Although her aunts were sad they threw a party.

They had a blast at the party but they were still sad. They realized that Sabrina wanted them to stay with her and they were happy.

So they went back to stay with Sabrina. Sabrina was really happy when they came back. Then they had a party and they had a blast.

It was 3:00 in the morning. Then they stayed up tell 5:00 in the morning. It was finally the next day. When they woke up someone was at the door.

Sabrina got up to answer the door. It was Sabrina's old boy-friend Brian. Brian asked to go out for coffee. Sabrina was just shocked standing there.

Harvey came to the door and realized that was his long lost brother. Harvey was so shocked. Their dad was there too.

Brian and Harvey's dad left their mom. There dad wanted to get back with their mom. He was so sorry that he left them. Brian was just standing there.

So was Sabrina. Harvey ran out the door, he could never forgive his dad. He went to his mom's and Sabrina ran after him.

Then Brian ran after Sabrina, then their dad ran after Brian. After awhile, Sabrina had a talk with Harvey and He calmed down a bit.

Then his dad had a talk with him. Harvey forgave him, but their mom and dad got back together.

Then there was another wedding, and party. They had a blast. Brian still had feelings for Sabrina.

Brian said "Sabrina, can I talk to you alone "Sabrina, said "yes, I can talk."

Once they were in a room together Brian says to Sabrina "I'm till in love with you and I can't stand that you're married to Harvey."

Brian suddenly kissed Sabrina on the lips and Sabrina slaps him on the face. How could you do that?

I am still married to Harvey. "Sabrina says to Brian." We can only be friends." Brian says," ok but I will always love until I die."

Sabrina cries and tells Brian that she still has feelings for him."

I do not love you anymore I'm married to Harvey and I love him, so we are done with this talk. We will always be friends.

" Brian decides that Sabrina was right and they go. Sabrina goes home and tells Harvey how much she loved him.

Harvey and Sabrina decided they wanted to have kids but not now.

Sabrina gets a call from Brian and he says that he is really sorry and Sabrina excepts his apology and hangs up.

Harvey ask who was on the phone. It was my mother calling me to ask about the gift she got me from the wedding.

"oh, "Harvey says," I was just wondering. "Sabrina says, I was glad to answer your question.

"They go to bed and they say goodnight see you in the morning I love you and end with a romantic kiss.

The next morning they awoke to a beautiful morning with the sun shining so brightly outside.

Sabrina says, "Good morning honey, did you sleep well," Yes Harvey says." What should we do today. "Says Harvey.

Well we should go out some were nice like the park and walk. " Says Sabrina. So they went to the Spring view park for the day and sunset.

" It was the absolute beautiful that I'd ever saw in my life. Its like my life flashing before my eyes, "Says Sabrina.

So they go back home and have dinner.

Harvey ask what we having for dinner honey we are having roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli for dinner tonight, "says Sabrina.

They enjoy their meal and then go to bed. The next day Sabrina says" We better checkout how Aunt Uremia is doing, ok.

Sabrina ask, Zelda. " What should we do about Aunt Uremia coming over. "Well, we better get ready for her. "Hilda says.

"You know how mean she is, Hilda, Zelda said. Before they knew it, the Other Realm closet door bell rang and it was Aunt Uremia.

Zelda said oh no, she's here. They talk to Aunt Uremia so they could get it over with and she can go.

The whole family sits down and have breakfast. Then they go off to work, but before they go they feed Salem.

He makes a remark. "You look really bad, just joking. "Sabrina says," How could you say that, but really, just joking. "Then laughs.

Sabrina says. That makes my day. And goes off to work. After a day of work, they were wore out.

Sabrina and Harvey decides that they will go to the Slicery an have pizza and play foosball.

They have lots of fun but they decided that they needed to go home. They go home and Sabrina does the bill and paid for it.

Then Sabrina and Harvey go to bed. The Saturday morning they decided that they would lay in bed and talk.

They decided that they wanted to have kids.

They were so happy that they did Sabrina wanted a baby girl to talk to her about boys with when she gets older, and Harvey wanted a baby boy so he can

play football with him when he gets older

. So they had a little girl and a little boy, a year apart, There names were Roxy Marie Kenkle and Nicholas Cole Kenkle.

They grew up in the Spellman house. The girl was a full witch and boy was half witch.

They had to learn magic, getting their witches licenses, and learning the family secret.

Sometimes its hard to figure out your family secret but that's ok, you'll get it.

Sabrina and Harvey spent their lives with their kids ,and Sabrina's aunts. But, that is not the end of the story.

Sabrina teaches her kids to be safe with magic and that there are consequences when you make the wrong choice when using your magic.

Roxy goes out with her friends to the movies an has a blast. She went to see the new movie Twilight.

Roxy says that it was so romantic and sad at the same time.

She said that she almost fainted when she saw Edward in the sun when he was glowing so beautifully.

But that is all she talked abut and she went to see to her parents. They thought it a cool movie, Harvey says.

" Roxy, can you stop talking about the movie, please? Roxy says. "Ok, I will stop. Then she goes into the living room and watches TV.

They sit and watch MTV. Nickolas ask, Is there anything good on TV?" Roxy says not really, just boring stuff.

"They get ready for dinner. Roxy asks, What are we having for dinner, Mom, Well' we are having pizza and salad for dinner, honey.

"Roxy says", That sounds good Mom. They eat dinner and then they go to bed.

Sabrina kiss her kids goodnight and says," goodnight, sweet dreams and sleep well. I love you guys."

The next day the kids go to school but before they go they have breakfast an then go. Roxy and Nickolas goes to the middle school in town.

They go to school from 7am to 3pm in the afternoon.

After school they go to the Slicery to play games, talk, and have pizza.

The waitress asks. "What kind of pizza do you guys want? Roxy and her friends say they want cheese pizza and mountain dew to drink.

The waitress says," I will be back with your order.

The waitress comes back with there order an they enjoy there meal they tip him and they pay for it an then they go home.

She had a fun day with her friends. Nicholas goes out to the same place and get pizza with his friend. He has a girlfriend named Nikki Marie Till.

She thanks he's so hot and very sweet just like his dad. Nicholas and his girlfriend go to the movies.

They go see James bond movie the quantum of solace in the theatre. They share popcorn and a pop during the movie.

They decided they wanted to make out a little bit, then they finish watching the movie. After the movie he takes her home an then he goes home.

His mom says," How was the movie." "It was good." "Did you have a fun date. It was fun.

"Nicholas goes to bed and says, "Goodnight Mom, see you in the morning. "She says the same thing an goes to bed.

The next day, it was Roxy's birthday. Sabrina decides that she should have a party. But it has to be supervised by adults.

Roxy says," Ok could you Mom and Dad supervise the party. "Yes we can and I can help you decorate the party." "Ok that's cool.

"They get pizza, pop and music to jam to during the party. The party final started an a lot of people came to Roxy's party at her house.

During the party, they jammed to the music and had a blast, after the party everyone leaves and says." I will see you at school, ok?

" They pickup the mess from the party. It takes them an hour to clean up. After they cleaned up they go to bed.

The next day they wake up to a beautiful morning with the sun shining through there windows.

They go down stairs to eat breakfast and then all of them spring clean the house and get rid of stuff to give away to unfortunate people who don't have

that much.

"It is charity for the poor people who I feel bad about.

"Sabrina says." I feel so fortunate that I have family, a job, money and a loving family who care about me.

After the spring cleaning they decided to go to the park to walk for a while. They stayed there for a while and they sat down and watch the beautiful

sunset. Roxy takes a picture of it. Roxy was a artist, she was really good. She had some nice pictures.

She drew one of a sunset. You could really see the detail in the picture. She also take art classes in school. That is her favorite class.

She really enjoys it and she wishes she has art for every class. Roxy gets her talent from her great grandma Maria Lou Stanford.

She made so good picture that have gone in children's books.

But my great grandma isn't here anymore. She is in a better place and her legacy will still go on with me.

I have apart of my grandma in me so I will make her legacy go on with me for being a great artist.

Then I will pass my legacy on to my kids. They do with their kids and so on.

After they talked about Sabrina's grandma, They decided that they needed to get on with their life and do something else.

As Roxy and Nicholas grew up there parents got wiser in there years of getting old if you defy them as old for there age maybe so.

So times any age is different from what you thank is old. They lived on forever and ever living there life as happy as ever. They lived happily ever after.

So the children thought in some way or an other.

No just joking they really lived happily ever after.


End file.
